To be able to fly
by LAIsobel
Summary: While I was listening to "TARJA TURUNEN - OASIS" I started to cry and that is how this story was written. How can we fly? What do we need? There is just one unnecessary thing... My FIRST fic ever! NOW REPOSTED! Finally! Yupee!


**Hi there people. So – I'm posting this story again – corrected and better version for you to read. It was actually the very first story ever posted! Sadly I would have to re-write the whole story to make it look … better. So I just tried to correct some mistakes and left the rest as it was. I guess that it can look like this when it's my first story posted here… hehe…**

**Original posting from 12-21-08 – corrected and reposted on 07-02-11.**

* * *

_Although I got the idea while listening to Tarja Turunen's Oasis, this is not a songfic. So at first there are lyrics - original and an English translation. My advice - listen to that song, you might like it or at least you might be able to feel what's behind the story. And don't hesitate to post a review becuase it's my first posted fic written in English (I am just learning English). Hope you'll like it a little..._

_By the way - I was not sure about the genre, so I picked up "Romance" because I think it is the right one to this story..._

_And - Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song "Oasis". Spoilers - I am not really sure... sorry._

_So enjoy! Love Isobel_

_

* * *

Hyvyyden varjo peittää kyyneleen,  
löytäneen luo vie askeleen.  
Rauha saa, kehto uneen tuudittaa.  
Toivo jää, tie rakkauteen.  
Tie syvään vaupauteen_

_The shadow of goodness covers the tear,  
Takes the step to the one found.  
Peace may, rock the cradle to sleep.  
Hope remains, a way to love.  
A way to a deep freedom._

Arms wrapped around her torso she was sitting on the ground just in front of the window in her living room. Eyes closed, tears flowing down her cheeks, she was slowly falling asleep.

She knew that she had to be quiet. She didn't want to be heard. She was desperately triyng not to sob too loud. Her body was shaking despite the fact that the room was warm. Wet hair on her shoulders slowly made their way to her face. She ignored it. All she knew was the fact that she felt lonely and the only thing she wanted was to be able to vanish.

Another piece of her broken heart seemed to be healed. But then she realized that it was not true. The pain wasn't fading. It was actually growing. Another thing from the bottom of her soul came to reach the surface just to be kicked back to depths of herself. She wanted to be loved despite the fact how hard she tried not to. Was she being foolish?

Another tear fall down from her cheek to her chest and she shivered. Loneliness encircled her in chilly air. Ticking of the clock on her wall became louder. Her heart started to beat a little bit faster. She could even feel it against her soft skin.

She shifted in her position. Her arms wrapped around her knees; she was crying to her pajamas.

He would never come to her. He would never take her hand. She would never be dancing without knowledge of steps just by the feel of the music in her veins by his side, in his arms. Another thing she loved was slowly making its way to become another brick in the wall that surrounded her heart and soul. And everything in that wall was forbidden to be mentioned. Every brick in that wall was supposed to stay there to protect her and never became a part of her real life.

But he found out how to tear the wall down. How? She didn't know. She felt like a shadow, like she wasn't even there. She was tired and exhausted.. Hour by hour passed by her still form on the ground of her apartment. And she felt so stupid because the only thing she'd need to end her loneliness was to walk into the next room to her friend. She would hug her and everything could be a little bit easier.

But she just couldn't do that.

What she didn't know was that her friend's been watching her since the first moment she started to cry.

Angela was so desperate because she knew that she was not able to help Temp, that she had not the ability to ease her pain. The beautiful woman sitting there in front of the window was suffering because of love and there was just one human being that could help her. But he was far away. She knew that Temperance was listening to radio and then walked into the shower with eyes filled with tears. She wasn't crying in her presence very often. More often she was open to him, to Booth. But something happened and they became clueless.

She knew her for a very long time. From cold and straight woman she used to be, Bren was slowly changing into something beautiful. He was slowly changing her view of the world. She opened herself to him in things that even she as her best friend didn't know. She was smiling a lot more; she was enjoying her life, working less and having more fun.

And what about him? Booth used to as closed as she was. With his past he wasn't sure of himself and every single part of his life was showing that fact. But then, she changed him. He open to her, told her things about his past, she was the first woman in his life who was loved even by his son. The fell for each other at first as partners, then as friends and finally they may saw what everyone else already have. They share their lives, their memories, feelings, thoughts, fears, joys; they've become indispensable part of each other days.

She no longer hates him for calling her Bones, dragging her out to dinner and intruding her personal space. Angela was sure that something was going on between them. And it appeared in Temp's mind in the moment the song was played by the radio station.

Temperance was still on the ground in her apartment. Scared that he might not be coming back. They danced together. And it was perfect. She saw something in his eyes that she has never seen there before. Her knees went week and her heart was pounding faster and faster.

There was that magic moment.

But song ended and they said goodbye and that was all. For another two weeks they didn't speak to each other. She didn't know what to do and in the moment she was about to call him and tell him he was being a coward and then there was that damn song on the radio. Their song.

And she realized one certain thing. With him she felt special; when he was looking at her she always knew that he could see her soul. He changed her life and he changed her. Or better she should say that he showed her who she really was.

Angela once told her something. She had to screw the anthropology and all the logic in the world… Just once she'd like to think like another woman in love with broken heart. She told her that friends were people sharing one soul. And lovers were angels that had only one wing and that they needed to be together, wrapped in each other's arms to be able to fly.

She felt like one part of her soul was always with Ange and another part, the part she was afraid of, was with Booth. And she felt safe with him. And when they were dancing she felt like she could reach the sky, like she could fly. He was the missing piece of her, he had the other wing. But where was he now?

Angela was so sad. That was so not fair for Temperance to suffer this much just because of some stupid mistake. And it was enough in that one moment. She was so fragile, so vulnerable. Something had to be done…

Ange called Booth and asked him whether he was in love with his Bones or not. And he said yes. She told him to come or he'd lose her. Then she hung up.

Temperance was asleep in moment when he walked through the door. He used the key she gave him long ago. He found her and took her to bed. She was enveloped in his arms and in that moment she realized that something was wrong.

She opened her eyes and found Seeley in her bed. She woke him up and was about to tell him everything she had on mind but in the moment their eyes met she wasn't able to say a single thing. She lost herself in his chocolate eyes. He lost himself in her blue ones.

None of them was able to speak. She was crying again, against his chest and he held her and after several minutes he was crying too. It wouldn't be easy for them to work things out but they wanted to try. They were two angels. Every one of them had just one broken wing and damaged soul.

But now they found each other. They started with healing each other with every single thing they shared. And day by day they've became closer. They found each other, found their hope, trust, love, freedom. They found the other wing they needed to be able to fly. Now they could reach the sky. Or not? To know that they would have to try... but they already had the only thing necessary. Love.

* * *

_Now please, if you can forgive me all of my mistakes in this fiction, press the review button below and tell me anything you have on mind right now ;o) Thanks a lot, love Isobel_


End file.
